


双生

by Weijian



Category: No Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-31
Updated: 2017-09-30
Packaged: 2018-12-22 07:08:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11962287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Weijian/pseuds/Weijian
Summary: 背景以寒战为主，赤道和新警察故事融进来也毫无违和。留言才是更新的唯一动力啊敲桌子依然不知道如何打tag系列





	1. Chapter 1

脑洞产物，憋了好多天后终于动笔写了。

周医生和阿金双生子设定，CP：刘杰辉X金焘年，关祖X周文瑄，有原创路人攻，不排除会有骨科的可能（看感觉）

就是想写写脑洞并排空一下脑子里的污水，毫无节操，洁癖党慎入，应该是长篇但随时都会坑……

总之慎看，文笔很渣，剧情很雷很狗血，不喜欢就点X，请不要骂我_(:з)∠)_。

 

 

双生01

许见文已经盯着那个青年看了很久了。

青年独自坐在吧台上，混在吵嚷的人群有里显得有些格格不入。

他看上去像是数十万来澳门旅游的众多游客之一，一身普通的休闲打扮，挺直的鼻梁上架着一副黑框眼镜，看上去斯文安静，偶尔扭过头来，额前的碎发落下几缕，映着酒吧摇曳的灯光，定格成一幅光影交错的精致画面。

青年趴在吧台上，小口小口地啜饮着杯中的酒，两只脚虚踩在高脚凳的脚踏上，拉高的裤腿下露出两截纤细白皙的脚踝，看上去性感又脆弱。

他看得太久又太明显了，下面已经有懂事的小弟过来向他请示。

许见文摆了摆手，把人都打发走了。

青年对坐在身边频频看他的黑发美女视而不见，半杯威士忌的功夫就已经拒绝了好几个上来搭讪的漂亮女孩儿——直觉告诉许见文，青年喜欢的是男人。

业内所有人都知道，许见文是个男女通吃的主，但少有人知道，他一向更偏爱干净清爽的漂亮青年，而这人完全就是他喜欢的那一款。

下药什么的，实在太没情趣，许见文有信心凭借他还没在酒色中彻底垮掉的外貌和阔绰的出手将对方拿下，让他心甘情愿地跟自己去酒店。

许见余对阿勇说：“晚上的宴会我不去了。”

阿勇面上显出为难的神色：“可是二爷说……”

许见文沉下脸来：“他说的话就是圣旨，我说的话就是放屁了，对吗？”

阿勇低下头：“不敢。”

许见文不耐烦地挥挥手，阿勇只能无奈地退出去打电话。

许见文再去看青年时，他身边已经多了一个人。

事实上整个酒吧里，注意到这个青年的男人显然不止许见文一个，打个岔的功夫，就有其他男人上前搭讪了。

青年面对同性的搭讪显得十分局促，一幅想拒绝又不太好意思开口的模样，低垂着头一脸不安。许见文暗道真是天赐良机，连忙起身过去，挡在仍不死心的男人面前，对青年说：“久等了。”

青年有些错愕地抬头望着他。

男人没想到这人已经有伴了，悻悻地一边嘟囔一边走了。

青年回过神来，略有些腼腆地看着他说：“谢谢你。”带了点口音的嗓音意外地软糯，许见文听得耳朵都酥了。

但他只是矜持地笑了笑，顺势在青年旁边的空椅子上坐下来：“听你口音像是外地人？”

青年点点头：“我是来旅游的，听说晚上这边很好玩，所以就来看看。”

许见文装作不经意地问：“跟团来的？”

“不是，我一个人来的，澳门只是第一站，下一站我准备去香港。”青年老实地回答，全然一副没有戒心的样子。

许见文觉得自己真是捡了个宝，越发地心痒难耐，便控制不住抬手搭上青年的肩膀。

青年吃惊地看他一眼，随即面色发红地挣开他的手，站起身来：“明天还得早起，我先走了，谢谢你。”

许见文后悔不迭，暗骂自己猴急，但也只能眼睁睁看着青年瘦削的身影消失在酒吧门口。

阿勇过来问：“要不我安排人……”

许见文脑海里闪过青年清隽的面容，一丝不忍浮上心头，叹了口气：“算了，看来老天注定要我去参加那个宴会。”

许见文没想到，第二次见面来得这么快。

他带着一身怒火离开了宴会，立刻就让人招了个乖巧的年轻男孩到酒店泻火，折腾到大半夜也没彻底消气，早上一起来就接到老二的电话，气得他直接把手机给砸了。

阿勇劝他先冷静冷静，别把两人关系彻底搞僵了。

许见文也清楚自己不可能真的和老二撕破脸，只能忍下这口气，郁闷地抓起衣服下楼去了。

正值旅游旺季，酒店在搞泳池派对，许见文懒得走远，便下去坐坐。

没成想这就再见面了。

青年仍是独自一人，穿着一身白色T恤坐在泳池边，过膝的短裤挽起来，两条小腿浸在水中晃来晃去地玩着水。

许见文一眼就看到了他，不自觉地就迈步过来，弯下腰拍了拍青年的肩膀：“真巧，又见面了。”

青年回头，惊讶地看着他。

青年立体的五官极富冲击力地撞入他的视线，如此近的距离，许见文几乎能看到他鼻尖被阳光镀上了一层金色的绒毛。

真是迷人。

许见文心跳忽然有些快，心底的欲念退了不少，此时只是单纯地想亲近这个人。

青年短暂的惊讶后，脸上绽开一个灿烂的笑容：“真的好巧，你也住这家酒店？”

许见文在他身边坐下，两人离得很近，近到许见文能闻到青年身上才沐浴过后的淡淡香味，他的心瞬间平静了下来，好像连之前的烦躁也消失了许多。

两个人随意地聊了几句，青年似乎已经忘记了昨晚的那点不愉快，说笑时，两条腿有一搭没一搭地踢着水，水花扑打在他腿上，凝集的水滴顺着小麦色皮肤向下滑落。

许见文不自觉地就看了两眼，青年注意到他的视线，微微缩了下肩膀，脸上泛起一点点红。

许见文突然觉得有些口干。

青年站起来，局促地说：“我去拿点喝的……你想要什么？”

许见文下意识伸手想抓住他。

青年下意识想躲，结果脚下一个打滑，左侧膝盖重重地在水池边磕了一下。

许见文连忙去扶他：“没事吧？”

膝盖磕破了点皮，正往外不停地渗血。

青年摇摇头：“没事。”说完就着许见文的手站起来，稍微活动了一下膝盖。

他一动，血就流得更厉害了。

许见文皱眉：“伤口会感染的，去医院吧。”

青年想了想：“不用那么麻烦，我房间有消毒用的碘伏和纱布。”

许见文心里一动，脸上表情却没有变化：“我送你回去吧。”

青年抬眼怯怯地看着他，就在许见文以为他会拒绝自己时，青年轻轻点头：“好。”

许见文握住青年搭在他肩上的手，另一只手轻轻扶住青年的腰。

宽松T恤下的身体很瘦削，腰线紧收，盈盈尚不够一握，皮肤的热度隔着柔软的布料传递到指尖，许见文原本淡下去的那点欲念又浮上心头，脑子里满是些不可言说的东西，等回过神来时，两人已经出了电梯来到房门前。

青年摸了摸右侧口袋没找到房卡，扭着身子又去摸左边。

许见文说：“我来吧。”

那裤兜十分肥大，里面装了一堆乱七八糟的东西，钥匙、手机、零钱，许见文甩了甩手，去够被埋在最底下的房卡，却不小心蹭到了青年的某个部位。

青年瑟缩了一下，呼吸立刻变得沉重。

许见文像是被蛊惑了，手掌贴着已经微微抬头的器官往下滑动。

青年猛地按住他的手，许见文清醒过来，看了一眼脸涨得通红的青年，正想道歉。

“别在这里。”青年嗫嚅着说，这次连耳朵都红了。

许见文愣了一下，随即大喜，掏出房卡开门时手都有些颤抖。

两人歪歪斜斜地挤进房间，许见文已经按捺不住，一脚踢上门后便去吻青年的嘴唇。

青年有些害羞似地躲开，吻便落到了下颌，许见文也不在意，顺势在他脖子上不轻不重地啃咬了一口，换得青年堵在鼻腔里的一声惊呼后，才恋恋不舍地抬起头问：“你的药箱在哪儿？”

青年低头看膝盖，伤口早就结痂了，便摇头说：“不用了，我把血冲洗干净就可以了。”

他说这话时，脸上还泛着淡淡的红晕，配着软糯的腔调，有种说不出的魅惑。

青年租的是中等套房，许见文已经等不及进卧室了，直接将青年按在沙发上狠狠地吻了起来，同时一只手顺着T恤下摆探了进去。

许见文在弧线优美的下颌及脖颈上印下一个又一个满是欲念的吻，如此近的距离，青年炙热的鼻息混着清爽的须后水味尽数扑打在他脸上。

许见文已经硬得有些发疼了，掌心贴着青年紧致的肌肤往背心钻去，却意外触碰到一阵凹凸不平的伤痕。

“嗯？”许见文抬起头，却发现青年那双眼尾上挑的眼睛正隔着镜片冷冷地看着他。

许见文诧异，正要询问，喉间就是一痛，一股大力拉扯着他猛地向后摔去。

许见文第一反应是自己是遇袭了。他抬手摸向脖子，冰凉的触感告诉他那是杀手最喜爱的，用钢丝缠成的线圈——他自己就不只一次见过别人用它将人活生生勒断气。

意识到自己正处于危险之中后，许见文立刻就去看坐在沙发上的青年，希望他赶紧跑出去叫人。

青年缓慢从沙发上坐直身，取下眼镜随意地放进口袋里，然后对上许见文的目光。

许见文看着他，那张俊秀的脸突然就像是变了一个人，原本柔和的轮廓微妙地绷成一个冷峻的弧度，五官深邃犹如刀刻般，衬着那双凌厉的凤眼，透出一种冷冽锋利的美感。

许见文张开嘴，喉咙发出咯咯的声音，背后勒住他的人猛地往后扯，他倒下去，就看到一张冷艳的脸。

电光火石间，他竟然想起了自己在哪里见过这张脸。

昨晚在酒吧，这个性感的黑发女人就坐在青年身边，如果不是青年先吸引走了他的注意，这个相貌极其符合他口味的女人说不定也会成为他的猎艳目标。

濒死之际，许见文头脑反而清晰了很多。

这一男一女显然知道他的癖好，一开始就蓄意扮作他喜欢的模样，在酒吧里等待他上钩，不管自己选中哪个，今天的结果都不会改变。

可惜他明白得太晚了。

许见文徒劳地蹬了几下腿，青年没有表情的脸渐渐变得模糊。

金焘年看着地上的人逐渐扩散的瞳孔，从口袋里掏出一根烟点燃。

张怡君加大力道，直到确定许见文彻底断气后才缓缓松开。

她看向板着脸抽烟的金焘年，问：“计划是三天，为什么要提前？”

金焘年猛地吸了一口烟，将还剩下大半的烟蒂摁灭在沙发上。

“我要去香港。”

张怡君愣了一下，立刻着急地说：“不行。”

“做完这个任务，我俩都需要出去躲一段时间，香港就是许家的根据地，你现在去那里，干爹不会同意的。”

她很少一口气说这样长的一段话。

金焘年从包里翻出一个手机，点了几下屏幕后递到她面前。

张怡君只看了一眼，惯常冰冷的脸上难得的有了波澜。

金焘年声音低沉地说：“昨晚才收到的消息，我哥失踪了。”

他的声音很冷，但熟悉他的张怡君清楚地从里面听出了浓浓的担忧。

她吸口气：“你确定？”

金焘年没说话。

张怡君站起身：“不行，你不能去。”她停了下，压低声音：“如果干爹知道，你为了他违抗命令，后果一定比现在更严重。”

金焘年缓缓吐出一口气，她知道张怡君说的都是对的。

他站起身，窗外明媚的阳光落到他半张脸上，他转过身踱到窗边。

张怡君知道他暂时冷静了下来，便先去处理尸体和房间。

金焘年靠在窗边，手指摩挲着手机屏幕。

他犹豫了一会儿，解锁手机拨通了一个号码。

电话几乎是立刻就被接了起来：“喂，哪位？”

金焘年没说话。

“喂？”

金焘年轻轻地呼了口气。

对面沉默了下来。

金焘年之前想好的说辞不知怎地一个字都说不出来，他开始后悔，觉得自己犯了个错误。他挪开手机，准备挂断。

听筒里突然传来那个熟悉的称呼：“阿年。”

他听出来了。

金焘年越发后悔，他根本不该打这个电话，如果可以他想回到一分钟前给自己一巴掌。可现在他无路可退，只能重新将手机贴到耳边，深吸了口气后，轻声说：“好久不见了，刘Sir。”

Tbc.

设定在赤道和寒战1前，阿金比较年轻，还不是跨国通缉犯，刘杰辉还是副处长。阿金不经意间透露的影帝属性是我脑洞的来源之一 


	2. Chapter 2

周文瑄醒过来时，花了一点时间才弄明白现在的状况。

双眼被布条蒙住，两手交叠紧紧捆在背后，身下是冷硬的，类似床垫的东西，周文瑄尝试着动了一下，发现右侧脚踝上套着一圈冷冰冰的金属物，一动就发出哗哗的声音，在安静的房间里显得格外空旷。

空气中弥漫着一股潮湿腐朽的气味，像是常年不怎么通风。

他挣扎着坐起身，因为长时间昏睡加上不曾进食，突然的体位改变带来一阵天旋地转的眩晕。他垂着头缓了一会儿，等眩晕感悄悄缓解后，才开始在脑海中整理那些零碎的记忆。

 

因为接连两台急诊手术，周文瑄下班时已经快凌晨一点了。

他不太喜欢开车，当初为了方便上下班，特意在医院一条街外的小区买了房子，步行也只花十分钟不到的时间。

他独自一人走在空无一人的街上，满脑子都是明天的工作计划。

微凉的夜风让混沌的大脑稍微清醒了些，周文瑄揉了揉眼睛，此刻只想立即回家抓紧时间休息一会儿。

他刚毕业就进了现在这家医院，因为年轻又没什么资历，每天总是辛苦地从早忙到晚，少有休息的时候。他自问是个勤勉上进的人，可长期的高强度工作仍然让他有些吃不消。

要是能放个小长假就好了，他不切实际地想。

远方响起模糊的警笛声，周文瑄听在耳里，并没有放在心上。他早就知道，这座城市表面上光鲜亮丽，暗地罪恶横生，不知道明天醒来又会看到怎样荒谬可怕的报道。

不过这些都和他没有关系。

周文瑄埋头拐了个弯，又把心思放在了明天要做手术的病人身上，他专心想着繁琐的工作，走出很远后才意识到不对。

前面是一个十字路口，往左拐就是他所住的小区，而现在，一个身形瘦高的男人正背对着周文瑄站在路中央，他面前似乎还站了个戴着头盔的人。

周文瑄觉得哪里不对，愣了好久才发现，男人右手拿着的是一把枪。

警笛声由远及近，数秒后，路口拐角处出现了一辆警车。

毫无预警地，站在路中央的男人开枪了。

第一声枪响后，男人原本隐藏在角落里的几个同伙也纷纷开火。

震耳欲聋的枪声击碎了夜晚的宁静，周文瑄吓得呆在原地，一时间腿软得迈不动步。

劫匪的火力非常凶猛，打了警察们一个措手不及。第一辆车上的警察甚至没来得及下车，就被子弹打中油箱引起爆炸，现场顿时浓烟滚滚，空气中弥漫着硝烟和汽油的刺鼻味道。

后面赶来的警察仓促下车，却被抵挡不住劫匪们夸张的火力，片刻之后，地上便横七竖八地躺了一堆警察。

周文瑄趁乱躲进了侧边的小巷，不远外，那群劫匪疯狂的笑声还在夜空中回荡。

周文瑄躲在漆黑的角落里，打算等一切安静后再绕路回家，现在外面实在太乱，要是运气不好，吃颗流弹可不是闹着玩的。

哄闹的警笛声再次响起，应该是第二波警察赶到了。

周文瑄听到一阵凌乱的脚步声伴随着欢呼和口哨声往自己这边来了，立刻顾不得脏，连忙挤到一块半拆开的挡板后。

那群劫匪接二连三地跑进小巷，周文瑄紧紧贴着挡板不敢往外看，生怕被人发现。

他听到一个笑声清脆像是女孩的声音靠近，然后“嘭”的一声，有什么东西掉到了地上。

“别动！”追上来的声音大喊：“放下枪！”

周文瑄下意识地就探出头去望了一眼。

昏暗的小巷里，劫匪中的一员正被两个警察用枪指着慢慢站起来，其中一个警察伸手扯下了她的面具。

距离隔得有些远，周文瑄视力不太好，只看到一个模糊的侧脸。

想不到这样疯狂可怕的劫匪居然是个年轻的女孩子。

周文瑄还处在震惊中，此时变故突生，远处响起一声枪响，一名警察应声倒地，女孩趁机掏出藏在腰间的枪打中了另外一名警察，转身逃之夭夭。

这一切从发生到结束只在一瞬间，周文瑄回过神时，耳边只剩下渐渐远去的笑声和倒在地上警察的惨叫。

听上去那两个警察似乎只是受伤，或许需要他的帮助，周文瑄想，自己是不是应该出去看一下？

正犹豫时，背后突然传来一阵轻微的脚步声，周文瑄正想回头，后脑勺突然一阵剧痛，他眼前一黑便失去了意识。

 

记忆到此结束。

周文瑄靠着摇摇欲坠的床头，将身体蜷缩成一团。

当下的处境一目了然。那群劫匪看着就像疯子，自己落到他们手上，恐怕很难有命活着出去。

养父母很早之前就移民去了国外，他毕业后才来到香港工作，身边没有相熟的亲友，唯一的弟弟多年来也是聚少离多，根本没有人会及时发现他的失踪。

想到这里，恐惧漫上心头，周文瑄用力咬了口自己的膝盖，希望靠疼痛冷静下来。

负面的情绪无济于事，现在能救他的只有他自己。

周文瑄深吸口气，开始思考现在的处境。

手腕上的绳索捆得非常结实，基本上没有挣开的可能，这张老旧的弹簧床上除了一层湿冷的垫单外空无一物，想要找到工具割开绳子几乎是不可能的。

他正想下床找找其他地方，前方突然响起一声“吱嘎”的开门声。

周文瑄绷紧神经，抬头往声源看去。

些微亮光穿透过布料，周文瑄隐约能看到模糊的人影晃动，配上凌乱的脚步声，进来的显然不止一人。

有人靠近，周文瑄害怕地贴在墙上，下一刻，他的下巴被人用力捏住抬了起来。

尽管什么都看不到，他依然能感觉到对方探寻的目光在他脸上逡巡。

“他看到了。”稍远处刻意压低的男声。

空气一时凝结，捏着下巴的手轻微地抖动了一下。

周文瑄明白对方指的是什么，忍不住低声说：“我什么都没看见。”

他哀求：“请你们放我走吧。”

然而机会渺茫，这群劫匪杀起警察来毫不手软，想来也不会在意顺手解决一个可能给他们带来麻烦的无辜路人。

周文瑄几乎被恐惧和绝望淹没。

他继续哀求：“我真的不会说出去，求……唔！”

捏住下颌的两根手指猛地向上一提，硬生生打断了他的话语。

四周一度陷入沉寂，直到凌乱的脚步声再度响起，剩下的人离开了房间，大门重新关上。

面前的人保持着沉默，周文瑄不安地等待着，直觉告诉他现在房间里应该只剩下他们两个人。

下巴上的力道稍微减轻了些，裹在皮质手套里的手指在他嘴唇上轻轻地摩挲着，粗糙的质感带来一阵酥麻的疼痛，他下意识地皱紧眉头。

舌尖尝到淡淡的血腥味，原来刚才那一下太过用力，牙齿磕到嘴唇上破了点皮，周文瑄因为太过紧张都没有注意到。

伤口被按压带来的疼痛让周文瑄更加地焦虑不安，就在他快要忍耐不住时，对方的手撤了回去，取而代之的，是一片同样湿热的唇。

一开始只是轻轻的触碰，等周文瑄辨认出那是什么时，对方已经全部贴上来，含住他的唇轻柔辗转，灵巧的舌尖不时舔过裂开的伤口，吸吮掉上面渗出的点点血丝。

对方突如其来的举动让他不知所措，只能僵硬地贴在墙上任其索取。

周文瑄不是没有接过吻，但怎么也不该是在这样的时间这样的地点和这样的对象。他脑子里乱成一团，大脑几乎当机，直到对方的舌尖挑开他的双唇探了进来。

这是一个强势的，不容拒绝的吻，对方舌头一进来，便迫不及待地和他纠缠在一起，将他抗拒的话语堵在喉咙深处，只勉强从鼻腔里哼出几个音。

那双湿热的唇贪婪地含着他的舌尖又吸又咬，搅动出粘腻的水渍声。周文瑄被吻得晕头转向，濒临窒息，朦胧中咬了口那根在他嘴里肆虐的舌头。

舌尖迅速退了出去，周文瑄重新得到呼吸的权利，大量的新鲜空气灌进气管，呛得他咳了好几声才慢慢平复下来。

等他从窒息的晕眩中回过神，意识到自己干了件什么样的蠢事时，便听到“咔嚓”一声清脆的金属声响——那是子弹上膛的声音。

下一秒，冰冷的金属抵在了他的颈侧。

周文瑄使劲咬住嘴唇，才没让自己叫出声。

枪口沿着下颌向上缓慢移动，最后停留在他紧闭的嘴巴上。

他要动手了吗？

周文瑄闭上眼睛，身体终于控制不住地开始颤抖。

枪口贴在敏感湿润的唇上轻轻滑过，对方像是十分享受他恐惧的模样，发出一声几不可闻的轻笑声，然后冰凉的枪管强行挤进他的口腔，慢腾腾地搅动着僵硬的舌头。

尖锐的准星不时划过上颚和喉咙深处，引起阵阵疼痛和作呕感。蒙在眼睛上的布早已被持续溢出的眼泪浸湿，黏糊糊地贴在眼皮上。

周文瑄被迫仰着头，难受地想要哭泣，一瞬间有种被亲吻似乎更好些的荒谬想法。

口水将枪管润湿，其余来不及咽下的唾液顺着无法闭合的嘴角流下，周文瑄不用看也知道现在的自己有多狼狈。

过了许久，对方似乎才玩够，缓缓抽出手枪。

周文瑄松了口气，正要合上嘴，未完全抽离的枪口又凶狠地顶了回来，凹凸不平的枪身划破了柔嫩的口腔，疼得周文瑄倒抽了口气。

对方警告般地在他嘴里划了个圈，然后再次抽出。

周文瑄明白了他的意思，维持着张开嘴的姿势不敢再合上。

近在咫尺的地方传来拉链划开的声音，窸窸窣窣的摩擦声后，一根夹着腥膻味的滚烫柱体贴着他的双唇慢慢捅了进来。

Tbc.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 背景以寒战为主，赤道和新警察故事融进来也毫无违和。
> 
> 留言才是更新的唯一动力啊敲桌子
> 
> 依然不知道如何打tag系列


	3. Chapter 3

凌晨两点时，刘杰辉醒了过来。

最近他越发少眠，时常半夜从睡梦中惊醒。

他翻过身，伸手去搂旁边的人，却意外地扑了个空。

阳台的拉门不知道什么时候打开了，夜风吹起窗帘，他探头看过去，金焘年正裹着毛毯坐在阳台角落里抽烟。

刘杰辉觉得有点好笑，这个人即便出去吹个风，也不忘把自己隐藏在狙击的死角。

他起身过去，从金焘年嘴里抽走快烧到底的烟头，摁灭在一旁的烟灰缸里。后者也不反抗，任由他熟练地做完这个动作。

“怎么起来了？”

“睡不着。”

金焘年的声音有点沙哑。他半闭着眼睛靠在墙上，鼻尖被微凉的夜风吹得有些发红。

他手中把玩着一副黑色的眼镜，眼镜一侧镜片已经裂了缝，看上去十分破旧。

刘杰辉在他面前蹲下来，目光扫过那副眼镜。

白天挂掉金焘年电话后，他就直接给北区警局的最高长官办公室打了个电话。

警务处副处长亲自过问的结果就是，不到一个小时，调查报告就以书面报告的形式放在了他的办公桌上。

这个满大街都是摄像头的年代，要找出一个人的行踪并不难。

周文瑄遇上银行抢劫案，进了后巷就没再出来，警察在现场找到了这副眼镜并证实是周文瑄被绑走前留下的。

“为了这个人你主动找我帮忙，又火急火燎地赶来香港，结果现在你好像又不怎么担心了？”刘杰辉问出心里的疑惑。

金焘年将眼镜轻轻地放在阳台的台阶上。

“急也没用。”

这次是瞒着肇志仁飞的香港，对金焘年而言，没有赤盗的支持，他想在香港搞到把枪都很困难。

“而且我知道，他不会有事的。”

或许是双胞胎兄弟的心灵感应，直觉告诉金焘年，哥哥现在应该还活着，而且以他同为犯罪者的角度来看，劫匪既然不怕麻烦地选择带走他，想必就有不杀他的理由。

刘杰辉对这个答案很不满意，他凑过去，按住金焘年的下巴扭到一边，将他右侧脖子完全暴露出来。

金焘年终于掀开眼皮斜了他一眼。

月光为金焘年棱角分明的轮廓镀上一层淡淡的银光，使原本锋利的五官柔和了许多。

刘杰辉没理他，目光停留在脖子皮肤上一个浅浅的吻痕上。

他想起他们初遇时的情形，心里的一点怒火便不受控制地蹿了起来。

金焘年拉开他的手坐起身，毛毯随着他的动作滑落到地上，露出不着寸缕的赤裸身体。

他贴上来，给了他一个热情缠绵的吻。

刘杰辉痛恨又喜爱着金焘年的直接。

你答应帮我的忙，我就跟你睡一觉，怎么样？

刘杰辉还能怎么样，当然只能选择睡他了。

指尖顺着紧致的腰线向下，滑入某个湿热的穴口，金焘年体内还残留着两个多小时以前他射在里面的东西，所以在简单地扩张后，刘杰辉便扶着他的腰顶了进去。

金焘年贴在他耳边发出一声餍足的叹息，两条长腿伸展开，软软地搭在他腰上。

刘杰辉一边缓慢抽动着，一边反复去吻金焘年脖子上的吻痕，似乎这样就能将这些印记消除。

留下这个的会是男人还是女人？

想到这里，刘杰辉突然用力一顶，金焘年没有防备，后背撞到墙上发出“嘭”的一声闷响。

金焘年抬手勾着他脖子，懒洋洋地说：“轻点，很痛啊刘Sir。”

刘杰辉被他满不在乎的态度和腔调彻底激怒了，抱起金焘年就着插入的姿势将他翻了个身，用力按在阳台栏杆上。

突然暴露在空旷的视野中，金焘年趴在栏杆上被夜风一吹，原本让情欲搅得有些迷糊的脑子清醒了几分，身体顿时绷紧，连带着后穴也拼命收缩，夹得刘杰辉差点就这样射出来。

刘杰辉俯身亲吻他后颈，嘴里软言安抚说：“别怕，这里是二十三楼，对面一公里外才有座荒山。”

栏杆又冷又硬，硌得胸口生疼，金焘年不得不双手撑在上面，姿势十分难受，听了这话忍不住在心里骂，去他妈的一公里，换了是我，隔着一公里也照样一枪打爆你的头。

温柔的吻慢慢转移到左侧肩膀。

金焘年身上有无数大大小小的伤痕，但加起来都比不得肩胛骨这块的烧伤。

三年前金焘年把他骗得很惨，可在刘杰辉陷入绝境时，他又回来救了他一命，还为他在肩膀上留下了这一大块丑陋的疤。

刘杰辉曾一度觉得，这个人是上天派来折磨他的。

他的吻越发轻柔，最后几乎是用嘴唇贴在上面轻轻摩挲。

金焘年不自在地扭动身子：“行了。”

刘杰辉没再说什么，双手扣着他精瘦的腰开始抽动。

两个人有段时间没做过，之前那两次刘杰辉难免有点急切，这次心里存了心思，便耐着性子磨蹭，只顶着那要命的地方缓慢操弄。

呼吸变得沉重，两条腿渐渐不能支撑，若不是刘杰辉在后面扶着，只怕金焘年已经跪在了地上。

他盯着额前晃来晃去的发丝，觉得一切都很荒谬。

和刘杰辉走到今天这步，实在是超出了他当初的预估。

性爱对他而言，大部分时候只是一件工具。他怎么都不应该和一个条子纠缠不清，被他按在这离地近百米的半空中干得头皮发麻，神智不清。

欲念越积越深，而刘杰辉还在不紧不慢地折磨他。

金焘年终于受不住地反手抓住刘杰辉的手臂，后者轻笑了声，捏着他的下巴转过来，低头含住那张半张开的嘴唇，下身加快了速度。

细碎的呻吟被火热的唇舌尽数吞食，金焘年只能从鼻腔里挤出几声模糊的声调。

冰冷的铁质栏杆在他手臂上留下很深的印记，别扭的姿势让他在又爽又痛时又觉得特别难受。

体内那一点被持续不断地攻击，金焘年先一步达到了高潮，未经抚慰的前端痉挛着射出少许白浊，有几滴溅落到放在台阶上的眼镜上。

金焘年垂头看着被弄脏的镜片，心里滑过一丝古怪的羞耻感。

下一刻，他整个人被抱起来，仰面躺倒在铺好的薄毯上，膝盖被顶住，双腿被最大限度地分开，刘杰辉挤进双腿之间，托着还在轻微颤抖的腰狠狠撞了进去。

金焘年还处在高潮的余韵中，敏感的身体几乎承受不住这样猛烈的抽插，又被刘杰辉死死压住动弹不得，只能徒劳地去抓扣在腰间的手，在手背上留下了几道深浅不一的抓痕。

所幸刘杰辉也忍得久了，极快地抽送了数十次后，今晚第三次射在了紧致的后穴里。

金焘年瘫软在柔软的毛毯上，双腿仍保持着无力张开的姿势，刘杰辉缓缓将疲软下来的分身抽出，连带出一些白色的浊液，顺着大腿根部滑落进黑色的毛毯里。

两人下身一片狼藉，刘杰辉草草地用已经脏掉的毛毯擦拭了一下，便抱起金焘年回到床边。

身体陷进柔软温暖的床垫，倦意立刻涌了上来，金焘年翻了个身，背对着刘杰辉准备入睡。

刘杰辉也躺下来，将新换的被子搭在两人身上，从背后将人抱进怀里。

金焘年骨架很小，双手一张便能将他整个人圈住。

意识将断未断之际，金焘年感觉到身后的人正用力地啃咬着他的后颈，

不用看也知道，上面一定留下了不少淤青和牙印。

“扯平了。”刘杰辉在他耳边说。

金焘年困得眼睛都睁不开了，没有搭理他。

房间里安静地只能听到两人的呼吸，以及刘杰辉贴在他背后的平稳的心跳声。

就在金焘年快要睡着时，又听见刘杰辉问：“那个周文瑄到底是你什么人？”

原来他还念着这个呢。

金焘年觉得这样的刘杰辉有点好笑，但他实在太困了，只模模糊糊地应了一句。

“等你看到他就知道了。”

Tbc.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 很多年前看新警察故事时，以为北区总警司应该是很高的官了，一人之下万人之上那种，结果百度了一下发现和警务处处长其实还差着好几级。
> 
> emmmmmmmm……我们刘Sir很厉害呀。
> 
> 因为在寒战1前不久，所以刘Sir44岁，阿金的话还不到30。
> 
> 年龄操作是因为想写坦诚的中年人和装作不在意的傲娇（？）青年。
> 
> 改了设定，刘Sir没有老婆孩子，孤家寡人一个。


	4. Chapter 4

周文瑄从噩梦中惊醒时，雪白墙上的挂钟指针正指向两点。

眼前一片黑暗，房间里安静地只能听到自己急促的呼吸声。

他翻了个身，将自己整个人裹进了被子里。

距离被救出来已经过去了整整两天，可他仍觉得自己还被困在那间潮湿发霉的地下室里。

在那里，他度过了生命中最黑暗的几个小时。

双手被反绑在身后，被迫跪在摇摇欲坠的弹簧床上为陌生男人口 交。

带着腥膻味的阴茎毫不留情地一次又一次捅进喉咙深处，柔嫩的伤口被不断磨蹭撕扯，疼痛和干呕感持续地折磨着他早已被恐惧和恶心击溃的神志，直到男人在他嘴里射出来。

男人捏紧他几乎无法自行闭合的下颌，迫使他将精液全部咽下，又灌了他喝下半瓶水，尽管之后没多久他就趴在床边全部呕了出来。

男人最后俯下身，在他耳垂上留下一个轻巧的吻便离开了。

周文瑄长到快三十岁，记忆中还从没有受过这样的欺辱。他将自己缩成一团，靠在角落里瑟瑟发抖，在重新安静下来的地下室里害怕着不知何时又会进来折磨他的男人。

那些尚且残留在咽喉的粘液混着唾沫刺激着他不断干呕，连带着空荡荡的胃部跟着抽搐，却什么也吐不出来。

困倦最终战胜了恐惧和恶心，没过多久他就睡着了。

大概在深夜的时候，他被一连串的爆炸声惊醒，整个房间都在可怕地摇晃，年久失修的天花板簌簌地落下石灰之类的东西，就在他以为自己会被活埋在这里时，爆炸停了，再之后，警察搜索到这间地下室，将他救了出去。

周文瑄不明白为什么那些劫匪没有杀他，面具男人在折辱过他后就真的离开了。

在医院确定身体没有问题后，警察给他录了一份口供。

或许是出于对面具男人的恐惧，害怕他事后报复，周文瑄什么也没说。

事实上，地下室里发生的一切，他真的不知道该怎么向别人提及。

医院知道周文瑄的情况后，特地准了他一个星期的假期，让他在家好好休养。

这和周文瑄原本期待的小长假相去甚远。

他又翻了个身，在被窝里睁着眼睛直到天明。

 

周文瑄不想出门，最近几天他基本都待在家里，连吃饭都是叫的外卖。

可是今天他不得不出门一趟。

周文瑄的人生规划非常明确，他没打算一直在医院做下去，只暂时在那里多积累一些临床经验，读博时的导师给他介绍了一些社会名流做家庭健康顾问，借此多结交一些客户，等今后时机成熟，他就会辞职，开一间属于自己的诊所。

而今天，就是他去一个客户家做访问的固定日子。

镜子里的自己头发凌乱，下巴上全是因这几天没打理而冒出的胡茬，他拿起剃须刀，犹豫了一会儿后，又原封不动地放了回去。

客户家的别墅坐落在整个北区最有名的富人区，大门口的保安提前做了登记，只查看了周文瑄的证件便放他进去了。

周文瑄直接驱车到了别墅门前，开门的是个打扮的珠光宝气的中年女人，周文瑄没想到会是她来开门，连忙打招呼：“关太太，早上好。”

关太太一看到周文瑄，脸上就堆起了笑，热情地将他请进客厅，又亲手给他倒了杯茶：“周医生，你可算来了，正好我这心里不舒坦得很，你说别是有什么大毛病吧？”

周文瑄闻言，心里有些无奈。

这个关太太和她丈夫感情一直不睦，所谓的心里不舒坦，多半又是跟丈夫吵了架给气的。

他坐下后，惯例问了些问题，又拿出器械听了听血压和心跳，过程中关太太一直热情地和他东拉西扯地聊着天，还关切地询问了他另一半的情况。

要不是知道关家只有一个独生子，周文瑄简直以为关太太是想招他做上门女婿了。

他正犹豫要怎么应付关太太的问题时，二楼响起拖鞋的吧嗒声，一个懒洋洋的男人声音从楼上传来：“妈，大清早的吵什么呢？”

周文瑄抬头看过去，就看到一个还穿着睡衣，身形瘦高的青年趴在二楼栏杆上正看着自己。

不知怎么地，他觉得心头突了一下。

关祖的目光落到他脸上，笑着说：“周医生来了，正好我前两天玩滑板伤到脚，等下给我妈看完，可不可以麻烦你到我房间来给我检查一下。”

周文瑄似乎看到他的视线飞快地扫过自己的嘴唇，下意识地抬手摸了一下，点头应道：“好的，关少爷。”

旁边的关太太已经开始念叨了。

关祖摆了摆手，没有理她，又踩着拖鞋吧嗒吧嗒地回卧室了。

关太太和他抱怨：“儿子真是越长大越不听话，明明小时候很可爱啊。”又看着周文瑄，打趣他说：“真是羡慕周医生的母亲，有个你这样优秀又懂事的儿子。”

周文瑄抿嘴，礼貌性地笑了笑。

他的童年记忆缺失了许多，亲生父母不知所踪，从有记忆起就被养父母收养，直到后来和弟弟相认，才知道了一点自己的身世。

不管他现在优不优秀，他的亲生母亲都无缘得知了。

关太太身体没啥毛病，就是血压依旧有些偏高，周文瑄开了药，又叮嘱了一些饮食方面的问题，便提着药箱上了二楼。

关祖还在房间浴室里冲凉，隔着哗啦啦的水声请他在房间里等一会儿。

周文瑄在书桌边坐下，关祖的房间看上去很整洁干净，或者可以说是非常空旷，不太像他这个年纪的男生房间该有的样子。

其实关祖也就比周文瑄小几岁，可在周文瑄眼里，关祖这种家境优渥，整日无所事事、养尊处优的大少爷，和学生仔没什么区别。

他突然想起了许久没见的阿年。

不知道他现在在做什么。

他胡想乱想着，连关祖什么时候从浴室出来的也不知道，直到对方走到他面前。

鼻尖闻到沐浴露的香味，周文瑄抬起头，就看到上身赤裸，只在腰间围了一条浴巾的关祖正居高临下地看着他。

关祖长得非常好看，在周文瑄见过的人里属于最好看的那一类，即便顶着湿漉漉的乱发，那张脸依然让人觉得好看得过分；他身材也很好，匀称的肌肉紧贴在比例完美的骨架上，个子比周文瑄还要高一些，此时一个坐着一个站着，竟让他有种莫名的压迫感。

周文瑄下意识地往板凳后挪了一下。

关祖笑了笑，在床边坐下来。

周文瑄去看他的脚：“伤到哪里了？”

关祖眨了眨眼睛：“我没受伤。”

周文瑄怔住，不明所以地看着他。

关祖凑近他，小声说：“你的事，我都听说了。”

心跳猛地加快，周文瑄显然没有料到关祖会这么说，那些不堪的记忆如开闸的洪水瞬间涌入脑海，恶心与屈辱感再次攫紧了心脏。

“你知道，我老爸是警察，他告诉我的。”关祖说完，像是注意到周文瑄苍白的脸色，一只手搭上他的肩膀，压低声音说：“抱歉，我只是很关心你，想知道你还好吗？”

心跳渐渐平缓，周文瑄强忍住涌上喉头的干呕感，勉强扯出一个笑：“没事。”

关祖打量他：“想谈谈吗，说出来可能心里会好一些。”

周文瑄看着那张近在咫尺的脸，那些暂时压下去的记忆又冒了出来。

“也没什么，就是被打晕了。”

他和关祖其实并不算熟，仅止于几次友好的见面，对关祖的印象还停留在不学无术，但性格涵养还不错的富家子弟。

不管怎么说，周文瑄心里还是感谢他的好意的。

关祖专注地看着他，那双过于漂亮的眼睛里满是关切和担忧，其中却又夹杂着一丝周文瑄看不懂的东西。

走的时候，周文瑄的车不知道出了什么问题，死活打不着火，正巧关祖也要出门，便顺路载他回去。

车拐了个弯，穿过拥挤的车流，从那天的小巷口路过。

出门时他特意饶了远路避开这里。

关祖注意到他的不自在，顺着他的目光望过去：“怎么了？”

周文瑄摇头：“没事。”

关祖的跑车和他本人一样引人注目，从进小区门一路到周文瑄楼下，途中收获了无数注目礼。

周文瑄下车向关祖致谢。

关祖也跟着下车：“周医生，我可以借你家厕所用一下吗？”

周文瑄的家是很普通的一居室，卧室和客厅只用沙发简单地隔开，装潢十分简洁，不大的房间里东西很少，最多的是书架上整齐码放的一摞摞医学专业的书籍。

关祖从厕所出来时，周文瑄已经换下了外出的西装，盘腿坐在沙发上看书。

关祖看着他冒着青色胡茬的下巴，突然说：“你今天没刮胡子。”

周文瑄愣了一下，不解地看着他。

关祖笑了笑，指着自己的上嘴唇说：“这里的痣都被挡住了。”

周文瑄觉得这样的关祖有些奇怪，连带他脸上的笑也有种说不出的古怪感，直到关祖走了很久之后，他读着书上密密麻麻的黑字时，脑子里仍不时回想起那句话。

他觉得自己也有点奇怪了。

Tbc.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 剪完视频于是恢复更新啦！
> 
> 谢谢大家的留言，看到留言总是很开心地想交流一下但是除了“谢谢喜欢”外好像也说不出别的什么的我实在太蠢了……
> 
> 希望能保持一周两更的节奏（感觉是个flag）


	5. Chapter 5

第二天，关祖约周文瑄去打球。

周文瑄本来不想出门，但他同样渴望相熟的人陪伴，所以作出决定并没有花太多时间。

他的车送修了，关祖便又开着他那辆拉风无比的跑车来接他。

同行的不止他们两人，还有关祖的几个好朋友，都是二十来岁的年轻小伙，周文瑄一个都不认识，但也知道都是些和关祖差不多的二世祖。

周文瑄不怎么会打高尔夫，关祖就在一边手把手地教他。

两个人贴得很近，阳光暖洋洋地晒在身上，周文瑄能闻到混着青草香的沐浴露味道。

不知怎么地，关祖上身赤裸的画面突然在他脑中出现，那些从发尖上滴下的水珠沿着小麦色的皮肤缓慢滑落，留下一道道亮晶晶的痕迹。

周文瑄不知道为什么自己会对这个画面记忆如此深刻。

“挥杆时注意腰部扭动……”关祖从背后按着他的腰说。

温热的鼻息伴随着话语喷洒在皮肤上，周文瑄觉得耳朵滚烫，那里应该红了一大片。

他一边挥杆一边想，自己果然变奇怪了。

但他并不讨厌这样。

玩了一会儿，周文瑄有点累了，独自一人坐在场边休息。

穿着运动衫的关祖有着这个年纪特有的朝气，比例完美的身形包裹在柔软的白色布料里，看上去挺拔又修长。

周文瑄出神地盯着他看了好一会儿，直到兜里的手机震动，他掏出来看了眼，亮起的屏幕上是一封未读的邮件。

周文瑄不甚在意地随手点开，发件人一栏竟是未知，他没有多想地往下滑动，里面是一张照片，背景就是这片球场，照片正中央是背对着镜头的自己，一身浅灰色运动装，手里拿着一根高尔夫球杆，照片边还有半个身体入镜的关祖。

周文瑄愣了好一会儿，才意识到他被人拍了照。

是谁在恶作剧吗？他抬头看了看四周，球场三面一马平川，没有任何遮挡物，剩下的一面是自己背后的建筑。

周文瑄皱着眉头继续往下滑动，邮件里除了照片外还有一个附件，点开后发现是个大概10M大小的视频。

他心里陡然生出一股不祥的预感。

周围静悄悄的，只有远处关祖他们说笑的声音模模糊糊地传来。

周文瑄深吸了口气后，点开视频。

视频开头是一面灰扑扑的墙，似乎是在一间破旧的房间里，光线并不太好，画面看上去有些模糊。

周文瑄还没来得及分辨，镜头就一阵晃动，跟着镜头一转，聚焦在一张脸上。

那张脸被一块黑布蒙住了眼睛，头发乱蓬蓬地垂下来遮住额头，高挺的鼻梁下，艳红色的嘴唇正被迫吞咽着一根粗黑的柱状物。

扩音器里断断续续地响起粘腻的水渍声，怒张的柱状物紧贴着双唇快速进出，带出的津液沾染在嘴唇上，泛着淫靡的光泽。

周文瑄触电般立即关掉了视频。

心跳如雷鸣般在胸腔里疯狂撞击，大脑一片轰鸣，震得耳膜发疼。有那么一会儿，周文瑄是无法思考的，直到一只手搭在他肩膀上，后颈上的汗毛猛地炸开，他几乎跳起来，“啪”地打开那只手。

视线里出现关祖错愕的脸，周文瑄才彻底回过神来。

“怎么了，脸色这么难看？”关祖看着他惨白的脸，担忧地问。

周文瑄捂着额头，那只手还在轻微地颤抖。

那人果然不会放过他。

一想到那个戴面具的男人此时正在某处窥视着自己，周文瑄稍微平缓下来的心跳又开始疯狂加速。

恐惧让他忘记社交该有的矜持，周文瑄上前一步紧挨着关祖，一只手紧抓住他的手腕，恨不得整个人都贴在他身上。

“抱歉，我……想先回去了。”周文瑄沙哑着声音说。

关祖皱眉：“是身体哪里不舒服吗？我送你去医院吧。”

周文瑄脑子一片混乱，他做梦也没想到男人居然偷偷跟踪他，还把那天羞辱他的画面录了下来。

他到底想干什么？

冰凉的手被温暖的手掌覆盖，关祖反握住他的手，另一只手掏出纸巾轻轻擦拭他额头上的冷汗，用好听的嗓音低沉又温柔地说：“Vincent——我这样叫你可以吗？我就在这儿，别害怕。”

“如果有什么困难请告诉我，这样我才可以帮你。”

关祖的声音在此时听起来如此温柔又充满蛊惑，那些羞于启齿的秘密差点就这样脱口而出。

但他到底没说，只是摇摇头：“没什么，就是有点累。”他停顿了一下，因为自己过分的要求而有些难堪：“能不能麻烦你送我回家？”

没想到关祖答应得很爽快，和朋友们打了个招呼，两人便去更衣室换回衣服，驱车离开了球场。

在车上吹了一会儿风，周文瑄渐渐冷静下来。

原本他只想把这事当作人生的一个污点，希望时间能够冲淡一切；而现在，事情的发展已经完全超出了他的预期，周文瑄知道自己不能再这样坐以待毙了。

关祖将他送上楼，反复确认他没问题后才离开。

一锁上门，周文瑄立刻拨通了这几天一直犹豫要不要打的电话

阿年从来不告诉他工作的具体情况，只说经常要满世界出差。周文瑄知道他身上有很多秘密，但过多的询问只会给不愿对自己撒谎的弟弟徒增烦恼，所以也默契地不去提及。

阿年工作时不会携带手机，只有结束工作后才会给他回电话，所以周文瑄一般不会主动打扰他。

但是现在的情况已经脱离了控制，他迫切需要金焘年的帮助。

电话响了一阵没人接，但也没有被接入语音信箱，周文瑄挂掉电话，猜测阿年应该只是没有听到。

十分钟后，他再次拨通了号码，电话响了很久，就在他以为这次也不会有人接时，电话突然通了。

“哥？”

金焘年的声音有些沙哑，似乎是刻意压低了。

突然听到熟悉的声音，周文瑄鼻头一酸，累积的委屈涌上来，他几乎是哽咽地喊了一声：“阿年。”

金焘年立即紧张起来：“怎么了……”了字说到一半，他的声音就像是被什么摁住了般戛然而止。

激动的周文瑄并未发觉他的异样，强忍住哭泣说：“阿年，我之前遇到银行抢劫，不小心看到了劫匪的脸……他们现在跟踪我，我很害怕，不知道该怎么办……”

尽管情绪激动，但他还记得隐去自己被绑架的部分，以免远在天边的金焘年过于担心。

金焘年那边窸窸窣窣的一阵响动后，有些疲倦的声音才再次响起：“哥，你先冷静点听我说，暂时不要报警，医院那边也先别去，我……把手上事处理完就来香港，有什么问题交给我来处理，最好不要出门，晚上记得锁好门窗。”

他停顿了一下，放柔声音说：“别害怕，还有我呢，今晚先好好地睡一觉，好吗？”

金焘年的声音有种特殊的魔力，短短几句话就让周文瑄彻底冷静下来。

“那我在家等你，路上要注意安全。”

金焘年轻轻地应了声，似乎是非常疲惫，没再多说什么就挂了。

直到此刻，周文瑄才觉得一直以来沉甸甸的心真正轻松下来。

他从来不会耻于承认，虽然名义上金焘年是弟弟，却一直有着超出年龄的成熟，总能带给他安全感。

一想到很快阿年就能陪在他身边，他就很后悔当初怎么没早点打这通电话。

心情突然放松，周文瑄在家待了一整天，晚上随便做了点吃的，然后就早早地洗漱就寝了。

 

睡到半夜时，他突然醒了过来。

房间里还是黑漆漆的一片，晚风从半开的窗口吹进来，身上的被子显得有些单薄。

他懒懒地翻了个身，纠结着要不要起来关窗。

明明记得睡之前有锁好门窗……

他猛地睁开眼睛。

冷风吹在后颈上，周文瑄汗毛倒竖，瞬间清醒的他控制不住地开始颤抖。

有人站在床边，从背后探出手轻轻拂过他的脸颊。

皮手套的冰凉质感让周文瑄以为自己又陷入了那个噩梦。

可惜这不是梦。

周文瑄大气也不敢出，肩膀绷成一个僵硬的弧度。

“别怕。”一个低沉暗哑，像是被什么捂住了显得有些发闷的声音从背后传来，那只手沿着下颌线滑到嘴角，带着点安抚意味地轻轻摩挲着。

“我只杀警察。”

周文瑄颤抖地更厉害了。

男人摘掉手套，贴着他的背躺下来，一只手绕过脖子盖上他的眼睛向后按。

周文瑄被迫仰起脖子，后脑勺靠在男人的肩膀上。

男人的另一只手则移到下方，探进宽松的睡裤腰带，隔着薄薄的底裤抚摸尚在沉睡的性器。

和温暖的被窝比起来，男人的手显得很凉，周文瑄触电般地往后缩，腰部撞到身后男人胯间，一个滚烫的东西正硬邦邦地戳着，男人在他耳边发出一声急促的喘息。

“乖一点。”

男人的手指在他紧闭的眼皮上颇具威胁地滑动，周文瑄再也不敢乱动，只能哀求般地抓住男人在他裤子里肆虐的手。

耳边一声轻笑，男人反握住他的手，按在已经微微抬头的欲望上。

“自己弄出来，今晚就放过你，怎么样？”

男人的声音犹如恶魔的呢喃，周文瑄没反应过来。

男人谁没自渎过，可不应该是被一个变态杀人犯抱在怀里，在他的眼皮底下进行。周文瑄犹豫着，直到男人在他耳垂上催促地咬了一口。

周文瑄别无他法，只能握住自己的性器开始缓慢撸动。

也不知道是因为害怕还是怎么，不管怎么抚慰，手上的性器始终无精打采地半垂着头，周文瑄急得鼻尖冒汗，可他越心急，就越进入不了状态。

男人这次却意外地有耐心，只是沉默地吻着他的后颈。

周文瑄弄得手都酸了，最后只能哀求地说：“不行……我做不到……”

男人像是终于等到他这句话，装模作样地叹了口气，一副很是为难的样子：“那我就帮帮你吧。”

柔嫩敏感的性器突然被覆着一层薄茧的手掌完全包裹住，周文瑄发出一声惊呼，随即因极富技巧的套弄转换成婉转魅惑的低吟。

周文瑄被自己的声音吓了一跳。

像是为了嘲笑他一样，几次套弄后，原来无精打采的性器在男人手中生机勃勃地挺立起来，前段渗出的少许粘液被均匀地涂抹在柱身上，摩擦出黏腻的水声。

快感迅速冲上头顶，周文瑄死死地咬住嘴唇，才没让自己发出声音。

男人不轻不重地啃咬着他耳垂上的软肉，尖尖的牙齿带来零碎而酥麻的疼痛。

在周文瑄有限的性经验里，从没想过陌生同性的手淫会带来这样可怕的感觉。不断加深的快感逐渐盖过恐惧，他无助地仰着头，从鼻腔里挤出断断续续的，像是哭泣的呻吟声。

高潮的时候，男人突然加重力道，在他脖子上狠狠咬了一口，周文瑄正抽搐着将精液尽数射在男人手上，几乎要炸开的大脑根本接收不到这样轻微的刺激。

等他喘息着从眩晕中缓过来时，男人早已离开了。

Tbc.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 吃周医生是一个循序渐进的过程。


	6. Chapter 6

周文瑄第一次打过来时，金焘年正跪在肇志仁面前费力地吞吐着他的阴茎。

知道这个号码的人一个巴掌也数得过来，更何况，他给周文瑄设置了单独的铃声。

喉头骤然发紧，换来肇志仁一声舒服的叹息，后者手指穿过他的发丝，按住他的头部好让自己捅得更深。

金焘年强忍住咽喉刺激引起的干呕反射，在心里默默哀叹这场惩罚可能比他想象得还要久一些。

周文瑄第二次打过来时，金焘年正跪趴在柔软的床上，肇志仁扶着他的腰在他身后用力地进出。

铃声响起的瞬间，金焘年控制不住地绞紧。

肇志仁终于从他连续两次不同寻常的反应里察觉到了这个电话的特殊性。

他只花了一秒钟就猜到来电人的身份，这个认知让他稍微降下去的火气又爬了上来。肇志仁俯下身，拉扯着金焘年的头发抬起头，在他耳边温和地询问：“要不要停下来接电话？”

他说这话的时候，身下的动作还在继续。

金焘年从他平静的语调里听出一丝山雨欲来风满楼的气息。

他跟了这个人很多年，只要一个眼神甚至一个背影他就能从中清晰地捕捉到对方的情绪。

只是他常常不懂这情绪从何而来。

比如现在，他就不明白为什么肇志仁对周文瑄充满敌意，哪怕他们连面也没见过。

这个疑惑在脑海中一闪即逝，金焘年就把注意力转移到当下最重要的问题上。

肇志仁讨厌他用执行任务时曲意逢迎的那一套来应付他，所以金焘年忍着头皮撕扯的疼痛，微微侧过头去，用祈求的眼神看着肇志仁。

然后肇志仁就真的停了下来，但他也没抽出去，就着插入的姿势似笑非笑地看他一眼。

金焘年只得维持着跪姿从旁边的衣服口袋里摸出手机。

接通前，他努力地深吸了口气，让自己的声音听上去不会太奇怪。

“哥？”

“阿年……”

周文瑄颤抖的，带着一点哭腔的声音从听筒里传来，金焘年感觉心口像是被针扎了一下，立刻着急地问：“怎么了……！”

他还没说完，身后的肇志仁毫无征兆地用力一顶。

这一下力度很大，又顶在要命的地方，金焘年本来就全身酥麻，连忙捂住嘴才没叫出声。

肇志仁狠狠地贯穿他，每次都紧贴着那处辗过，穴内残留的体液被反复搅动，发出“噗嗤噗嗤”的水声，部分随着阴茎一同被抽出，黏答答地滴落在大腿根上。

快感和疼痛如潮水般涌来，将金焘年彻底吞没。

周文瑄并没有发现他的异样，还在另一端低声诉说着近日的遭遇。

金焘年模模糊糊地听着，迅速堆积的快感挤压着他的神经，那些字句走马观花地在耳朵里转了一圈，还没来得及到达大脑深处便被肉体撞击的声音淹没。

幸好肇志仁已经折腾了他挺久，这回没几下便抵着深处射了，连带着身下的金焘年也到了高潮，颤抖地倒在床上无声地喘气。

电话那边周文瑄正好说完，金焘年调整了一下情绪，尽量放平语气宽慰慌乱的哥哥。

肇志仁从湿热的后穴抽离，一边听着金焘年难得温柔的嗓音，一边转身从床头柜里翻出那根久未使用，型号最大的按摩棒，在金焘年正要跟周文瑄承诺明天就回香港时，顶着还未闭合的穴口直接推了进去。

金焘年倒抽了一口凉气。

尽管那里现在又湿又软，但要突然接纳下这样的庞然大物还是太吃力了。

金焘年强忍着痛楚，将那句“明天”咽了回去。

 

等这场惩罚结束时，窗外的天已经全黑了。肇志仁冲完澡出来，金焘年无力地瘫软在床上，脸上湿漉漉的，分不清是汗水还是泪水。

做到最后时，金焘年因为承受不住开始小声呜咽。

肇志仁已经记不清上一次把他弄哭是多少年前了。

后背上金焘年留下的抓痕还在隐隐作痛——如果不是到了极限，金焘年无论如何也不敢弄伤他。

想到这里时，他心里难得的生出一点怜惜。

他俯下身，亲吻金焘年泪湿的睫毛，然后一路向下，在那双沾染了少许血迹的唇上印下一个轻柔的吻。

金焘年已经累得连根手指也不想动了，但他仍然费力地抬手勾住肇志仁的脖子，安静地接受了这个吻。

肇志仁对他的乖巧感到非常满意。

他见过金焘年杀人时的模样，相比较那种深刻进骨髓的阴狠和冷漠，这点乖巧就显得尤为可爱了。

结束这个吻后，肇志仁奖励般地摸摸他的头：“明天还有课，我今晚十点的飞机回香港，你在这边休息一天，后天来找我。”

这就算是默许了。

看着那双冷冽的凤眼里闪过的一丝欣喜，肇志仁觉得自己那点愉悦的心情又要掉下去了。他快速地穿好衣服，赶在自己再度失控把金焘年弄得彻底下不了床前出门了。

金焘年等了一会儿，确认肇志仁真的离开后，他翻了个身，捡起被扔到角落里的手机，打开了之前的通话录音。

他将周文瑄的那段话反复听了几遍，眉头紧锁成一个十字。

走之前，刘杰辉给他看过周文瑄的口供，上面什么也没说，倒也符合周文瑄的一贯风格。

在电话里周文瑄也没有提绑架的事，但他既然会说对方跟踪他，显然是劫匪事后又对他做了什么，才促使他向自己求助。

威胁？恐吓？

金焘年握紧手机，恨不得现在就飞回香港。

 

张怡君带着电脑过来，进屋后看见一脸被掏空的金焘年，露出一个“看吧早就告诉过你了”的表情。

金焘年将手里的烟摁灭在茶几上的烟灰缸里：“闭嘴。”

张怡君耸耸肩，我进来后就没开过口好吧。

金焘年打开电脑，调出他在周文瑄家门口安装的监控视频。

10月7号那晚事件之后，周文瑄就没怎么出过门，直到昨天上午，快八点的时候，周文瑄一身正装提着医疗箱离开了，过了十二点才回来。

回来时，他身边还跟着一个年轻男人。

金焘年凑近去看。

在他旁边坐下来的张怡君盯着屏幕说：“哇，帅哥。”

几分钟后男人独自离开了。

一夜无事，等到第二天早上，周文瑄背着背包又出门了，这次回来依然是那个男人陪着他。周文瑄看上去状态很差，隔着摄像头也能看到他苍白的脸色，身体紧贴在男人身上，像是十分害怕。

这次男人待的时间稍长一些，但也只有十几分钟。

之后再无异样。

张怡君问：“这是谁，你哥的男朋友吗？”

金焘年“啪”地合上笔记本，瞪她一眼。

张怡君又问：“干爹怎么说？”

金焘年说：“后天去香港。”

张怡君递给他一个微妙的眼神。

金焘年没心情理她。

哥哥所说的被人跟踪，应该就发生在今天上午。他心烦地揉了揉太阳穴，试图减轻饥饿和疲倦所致的眩晕。

就目前来看，情况似乎还不算太糟。

想到这里，他稍微放松了心情，然后倦意涌了上来。金焘年随意地和张怡君打了个招呼，便拖着快散架的身体进了客房。

倒在床上时，眼皮粘得几乎睁不开了，他也没忘记把之前取下来的吊坠重新戴上。

温暖的棉被包裹住清洗后干净清爽的身体，他在枕头上蹭了蹭，指尖握住冰凉的吊坠，很快就进入了梦乡。

Tbc.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 略短小的一章……阿金比周医生好写很多……主要是周医生在原作里性格很模糊 


End file.
